The Tower
by marauders4evr
Summary: The world is a cruel place. Remus Lupin certainly knows that. That's why Dumbledore keeps him locked in the tower – to protect him from the cruelty of the world. But when three boys stumble upon his tower, Remus realizes that they don't see a monster at all. Rather, they see a friend. (Contains Manipulative!Dumbledore)


Author's Note: This is a oneshot that stemmed from a simple idea and grew into quite a large one. A few weeks ago, I had the idea of an A/U where Dumbledore mirrored Frollo (from Hunchback of Notre Dame) and Remus mirrored Quasimodo. The idea eventually evolved into its own story, which is the one that you're about to read. I will admit that the writing style is a bit simplistic and, at times, the story is virtually unrealistic. However, I wrote it less as a realistic story and more as a fairy-tale. (Also, it will be sappier than a maple syrup farm!) Enjoy!

Rating: T

Summary: The world is a cruel place. Remus Lupin certainly knows that. That's why Dumbledore keeps him locked in the tower – to protect him from the cruelty of the world. But when three boys stumble upon his tower, Remus realizes that they don't see a monster at all. Rather, they see a friend.

The Tower

Lyall and Hope Lupin loved their child.

They did.

Lycanthropy and all.

They simply couldn't care for him.

Money had never been abundant.

In fact, it was often scarce.

They couldn't give Remus the proper medical care that he needed.

It wasn't fair.

Remus had been through so much in the past three months. He had experienced things that nobody should have to experience; let alone a six-year-old.

The Lupins needed a miracle.

And, on a blustery winter night, the miracle came.

A knock at the door caused Lyall and Hope to nearly jump out of their skin.

They rarely had visitors.

Lyall withdrew his wand and slowly cried, "Who is it?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Lyall and Hope exchanged stunned glances, the former opening the door.

Dumbledore was standing on their stoop, his white beard catching the snowflakes. He was wearing a maroon cloak over a matching set of robes. A pair of half-moon glasses sat on the edge of his nose. His blue eyes were twinkling and he was donning them a kind smile.

The Lupins hardly knew what to say.

After all, it wasn't every day that they were in the presence of a famous wizard.

And famous he was!

There wasn't a witch or wizard in the world who didn't know of Albus Dumbledore!

"Dumbledore," Lyall finally gasped, "It's…it's an honor!"

"May I come in?" Dumbledore politely asked.

"Of course," Hope cried, "Please…do!"

The next few hours were spent in a blissful blur. Lyall and Hope were practically shaking with giddiness. Every word that Albus said was tender and reassuring. It was a pleasant change to hear such a tone. They had had little comfort in the past few months.

Dumbledore explained that he knew about Remus' condition and that he wanted to help.

At one point, Hope dashed into her son's bedroom and emerged with a sleepy Remus in tow. He rubbed his eye and winced. He had blackened it during his last transformation.

Dumbledore continued to speak and they soaked up every word.

At long last, he offered his proposition.

The wizarding world would not treat Remus kindly.

Nobody else would help him.

"You two are great parents," Dumbledore warmly said, "You are kind and patient and loving. Yet, you cannot afford to give Remus the proper care that he deserves. Allow me to take him under my wing. I will house him and feed him and clothe him. I will take care of his transformations. I will protect him from the cruelty of the world."

The Lupins frivolously agreed.

They were practically dizzy with excitement.

Hope's eyes were filled with tears of joy.

Remus eagerly bounced on his heels.

Lyall raced to the cupboard and pulled out his scarlet cloak. He lovingly draped it over his son's shoulders. Remus grabbed the ends to keep it from dragging on the floor.

The family of three spent a great deal of time confessing their love for one another.

"Come, Remus," Dumbledore gently said.

He put his arm around Remus' shoulders and led him outside.

Lyall and Hope dazedly waved after him.

It would be five years before they saw him again.

oOo

"Good morning, Remus."

Remus blinked awake and groaned.

His entire body was throbbing with pain.

Fortunately, this had still been a decent transformation.

As decent as they could be.

Someone put a vial to his lips and he willingly drank.

Within seconds, the pain had diminished.

"There, there," Dumbledore gently said, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, sir," Remus weakly replied.

He saw that he was already dressed.

His cloak no longer dragged on the floor.

Then again, he had grown several inches in the past year.

Dumbledore helped him to his feet and Remus surveyed the damage.

Fortunately, there was little in the room to _be _damaged.

Nevertheless, he had still managed to shred the bookshelf, as well as many of the books.

He immediately felt a lump form in his throat.

"No matter," Dumbledore kindly said, "I'll replace all of it."

Remus swallowed the lump and croaked, "Thank you, sir."

"It's no trouble," Dumbledore replied, "I am happy to do it."

He put a hand on Remus shoulder and quietly added, "Just remember…not everyone is as generous as I. The world is a cruel place, dear boy."

Remus swallowed and nodded.

"People will shy away from you," Dumbledore continued, "They'll find your scars to be repulsive."

Remus' hand instinctively touched one of the scars on his face.

"They won't understand your condition," Dumbledore sighed, "Not like I do."

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore then held up a picnic basket—breakfast!

"Thank you, sir!" Remus cried.

The two ate in silence.

Remus stared at the floor, a question on the tip of his tongue.

He jumped when Dumbledore softly asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Well…sir…" Remus hesitantly said, "I was just…I was just wondering if I could…if I could see my mum and dad?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Dumbledore replied.

"But I haven't seen them in a year!" Remus pointed out before adding, "Sir."

"We'll talk about it later," Dumbledore curtly said.

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore softened and said, "I will take the liberty of getting you some more books."

Remus perked up.

"I know how much you love to read," Dumbledore continued.

There was little else to do in this tower.

Nevertheless, Remus thanked him.

He knew that he was lucky to have Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was kind to him.

Unlike the rest of the world.

The rest of the world only saw him as a monster.

oOo

Remus wanted to go outside.

The restlessness hadn't been so bad when he was younger.

Yet, now that he was eight, he was tall enough to see out the small window.

And what he saw amazed him.

His tower was on the edge of a beautiful forest.

He could squint and see a castle on the horizon.

He could hear children laughing and playing on the grounds.

He wanted to join them!

He wanted to leave the tower!

But he wasn't allowed.

Dumbledore had been quite clear about that.

It was one of his rules.

And speaking of the Headmaster…

Remus spun around as he ascended the stairs.

"I've brought dinner," Dumbledore kindly said, "Some beef sandwiches and potatoes."

"Thank you, sir!"

'Alright,' Remus thought, 'You can do this! You can ask him.'

He swallowed and said, "Sir…I was just wondering…when can I see my parents?"

Dumbledore lowered his sandwich and quietly said, "You keep inquiring, Remus, and every time I tell you that it is impossible."

"But _why_?" Remus pressed.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and Remus added, "Sir."

He dragged his toe across the ground and meekly said, "I really want to see them…"

"Alas," Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid that they don't want to see you."

His words hurt more than any transformation.

"Your parents have fallen victim to the opinions of the rest of the world," Dumbledore explained, "They too believe that lycanthropy is immoral."

Remus wept for hours, days, weeks…

oOo

When Remus was nine, he made a remarkable discovery.

The door to the tower was unlocked.

He realized that Dumbledore had never physically locked it.

Remus had simply stayed in the tower on his word.

But now…

After spending three long years in the tower, Remus needed to breathe! He needed to be outside! He needed to be with the other students! He needed to be free!

And so, one night, Remus opened the door.

He gasped as the wind tugged at his hair and cloak.

He inched forward and felt the grass beneath his toes.

It was a wonderful feeling!

He picked up a flower and sniffed.

Then, an owl hooted.

Remus raced back into the tower and slammed the door.

After all, Dumbledore had warned him that the world was a dangerous place.

oOo

"Have courage, my son."

Remus remembered his mother's words, though he could scarcely remember her voice.

She had said these words shortly after he had been bitten.

And now, he took a deep breath and obeyed.

It had been several weeks since his attempt to journey outside.

It was time to have courage…

And so, Remus opened the door once more and took a few steps.

'Baby steps,' Remus thought, 'Baby steps…'

oOo

By the time he was ten, Remus was sneaking out almost every night. He happily wandered around the castle grounds, imagining what it would be like to be there in the daytime.

He would occasionally see pieces of litter—an old essay, a random quill, a chocolate frog box, etc. He would pick them up and imagine that they were his; that he was a student; that he was no different than anyone else; that he was normal…

oOo

"You've been sneaking out, Remus."

The eleven-year-old gasped at Dumbledore's cold statement.

How did he…?

"There were footprints in the mud outside," Dumbledore explained.

"I…I'm sorry, sir," Remus stammered.

"After everything that I've done for you," Dumbledore quietly said, "I have put a roof over your head, I have fed you, I have helped you through your transformations, I have protected you from the cruelty of this world…and you deliberately disobey me."

"Sir, I…"

"You ought to be ashamed, Remus."

"I am, sir!"

Remus was more ashamed than ever.

He shrunk away and tried to avoid Dumbledore's disappointed gaze.

His eyes bristled with tears.

"Oh, my boy…"

And suddenly, Dumbledore was pulling him into a stiff hug.

"Don't you see that you must stay here?" Dumbledore asked, "Don't you see that there is nowhere for you to go?"

Remus sniffed.

Dumbledore was right.

There was nowhere for him to go.

He was completely alone.

oOo

The leaves crunched and crackled beneath the shoes of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. The three first-years were making their way to Hagrid's hut, having been invited for tea.

James abruptly stopped.

He had the strangest feeling that he was being watched.

He turned around and spotted a stone tower in the distance.

During the opening feast, Dumbledore had informed the students that the tower was forbidden and that nobody was to go near it.

Yet, as James squinted, he was sure that he saw a face in the upper window.

How curious!

He blinked and it was gone.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

James hesitated before telling his friends what he had seen.

"It could have been a trick of the light," Peter suggested.

"Yeah," James slowly said, "Maybe…"

"There's a rumor that it's haunted," Sirius pointed out.

"Haunted?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied, "A few upperclassmen were talking about it the other day. They said that there's a beast in there."

"What kind of beast?"

Sirius shrugged and said, "'Dunno."

James frowned.

Interesting…

oOo

James yelped in pain as something hit him in the back of the head.

Sirius and Peter laughed, the latter apologizing.

James glanced down and realized that they had thrown a chocolate frog box.

He pocketed it before returning to his thoughts.

The three were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room.

James had been in a daze all afternoon.

"Come on, mate," Sirius gently said, "You've been thinking about that tower for weeks."

"It isn't healthy," Peter agreed.

"I know," James sighed, "I just…I swear that I saw someone!"

"Well, let's check it out," Sirius suggested.

James glanced at him.

"Tomorrow night's Halloween," Sirius pointed out, "It'll be perfect."

"Everyone will be at the feast in the Great Hall," Peter cried, "We can go then."

James mischievously grinned.

Thus, the following evening found the three friends creeping across the grounds. The sun was just beginning to set and several stars dotted the sky.

They slowly made their way to the tower.

"No-one's in the window," Peter pointed out.

"I know," James solemnly whispered.

"Let's go inside," Sirius suggested.

The three nervously swallowed and inched forward.

James abruptly froze in his tracks.

Sirius bumped into him and murmured an apology.

James hardly noticed.

"What is it?" Peter whispered, "What's wrong?"

"The door's opening," James whispered back.

Indeed, it was.

A figure emerged and pensively looked around.

James' jaw dropped.

The figure was about their height. He…she…it was wearing a grey smock and a red cloak. The hood was drawn, concealing the figure's face.

James hesitated before saying, "Hullo!"

The figure looked up and spun around.

"Hey, wait!" James called.

Too late.

The figure raced back into the tower and pulled the door shut.

James raced forward and caught it just in time.

He pulled it open to reveal a small room with a tall spiral staircase.

The figure was racing up it.

James turned to the others and cried, "Well, come on!"

Sirius immediately bounded forward and Peter reluctantly followed.

The three tailed after the figure, tripping once or twice.

The staircase led to a small landing.

A mattress sat beneath the window.

James _knew_ that he had seen someone!

And that someone was slowly backing away from them.

"Who are you?" James curiously asked.

The figure continued to back up.

Unfortunately, he tripped over a crack in the floor and fell backwards.

In doing so, his hood fell off.

James, Sirius, and Peter gasped.

It was a boy!

He looked around their age.

He had sandy hair and amber eyes.

Several light scars jutted across his face.

Unfortunately, the boy covered his face with his hands and whimpered.

"Who…are you?" James repeated.

The boy was too terrified to answer.

"Hey," Sirius spoke up, "It's alright."

"We're not going to hurt you," Peter added.

"My name's James Potter," James gently said, "This is Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

"Don't look at me…"

"Why not?" James perplexedly asked.

The boy didn't answer.

He was shaking like a leaf.

The three friends exchanged glances.

James slowly stepped forward and crouched down.

He took the boys' hands and brought them down.

Hazel eyes met amber.

"What's your name?" James gently asked.

"Wh…what?"

"Your name," James repeated, "What is it?"

The boy stared at him.

At long last, he whispered, "I'm R…Remus…"

Sirius and Peter came over, the former cheerfully saying, "Nice to meet you, Remus!"

"You're…you're not afraid of me?" Remus asked.

The three bewilderedly blinked.

"No offense, mate," James exclaimed, "But…err…you don't seem very threatening."

Remus' face broke out into a smile.

"Want a chocolate frog?" James asked.

"S…sure!"

James dug the chocolate frog box out of his pocket – it had been in there since yesterday but it was still good – and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Remus whispered.

"No problem!"

"What're you doing here?" Peter asked.

Remus hesitated before saying, "I…erm…well…"

"It's alright," James quickly said, "Don't ask, don't tell."

Remus gave him an appreciative smile and asked, "Are you students at Hogwarts?"

The three nodded.

Remus hesitated before asking, "What's it like inside?"

James, Sirius, and Peter exchanged glances before diving into an explanation. They told him about every room that they could think of.

Just as they were beginning to talk about the Gryffindor Common Room, they heard a chiming in the distance.

"The feast is over!" Peter whispered, "We need to get back!"

James, Sirius, and Peter dashed away before realizing that Remus wasn't following.

"Wait!" Remus exclaimed, "Don't leave!"

James spun around.

His eyes were sparkling with desperation.

"We have to!" Peter explained, "We'll get in trouble…"

"Professor McGonagall already doesn't like us," Sirius pointed out, "She'll put us in detention for a month if she knew that we were here!"

James extended his hand and cried, "Come with us!"

"I…I can't…"

The chiming ceased.

Most of the students were probably already in the Entrance Hall.

"We'll come back," James declared.

"When!?"

"Tomorrow," James cried, "I promise!"

Remus still looked hesitant.

"I promise," James firmly repeated.

Remus nodded and the three raced away.

They practically flew across the grounds and entered the Entrance Hall just as the straggler students were climbing the marble staircase.

"Mister Potter! Mister Black! Mister Pettigrew!"

Professor McGonagall marched towards them and asked, "Where have you been?"

James hesitated before saying, "It's a long story."

She surveyed him for a moment before saying, "Well, off to your common room."

"Yes, Professor."

They hurried right up to their dormitory.

"Well, that was weird!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Completely weird," Peter agreed.

James crossed over to the window, resting his arms on the windowsill.

He could just make out the silhouette of the tower.

The tower in which there was a boy with a smock and a red cloak – a boy by the name of Remus – a boy whose face was covered with scars – a boy with amber eyes…

Very interesting…

oOo

True to their word, the three returned the next night.

In fact, they went back every night for a week.

They brought along games like Exploding Snap and Gobstones. They also brought Remus a stack of library books – the books on his bookshelf were ripped to shreds.

One night, Sirius grabbed James' collar and pulled him behind a shrub.

Peter dove after them and squeaked, "What's going on?"

"Look," Sirius whispered, "It's Dumbledore!"

Sure enough, their Headmaster was coming out of the tower.

Fortunately, he didn't see the three boys.

They waited until he had made it back to the castle.

James let out a breath that he was unaware that he had been holding.

"That was close," Peter gasped.

"What do you reckon he was doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno," James admitted, "Let's ask Remus."

They entered the tower and ascended the stairs.

"You came back!" Remus brightly said.

James chuckled.

He had said the same thing every day for the past week.

"Yeah," James replied, "And it looks like we aren't your only visitors."

"Why was Dumbledore here?" Sirius curiously asked.

"He's my caretaker," Remus explained, "He's brilliant, really."

James tried to hide a grimace.

Remus notioced and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing," James awkwardly said, "Just…well…my parents don't really like him that much. They once told me that…blimey, what was it that they said?...that he acted under the philosophy of the ends justifying the means."

"What does that mean?" Remus asked.

"No idea," James admitted, "I just know that they don't like him."

"Neither do mine," Sirius admitted.

"Your parents don't like anyone," Peter pointed out.

Sirius' face fell but he didn't deny it.

"Anyway," James hastily said, "Just…err…be careful around him, Remus."

Remus slowly nodded.

The four played a vigorous game of Exploding Snap which ultimately ended when Peter ended up getting a bald spot from one of the cards.

"We'd better get going," James chuckled, "See you tomorrow, Remus."

"Not tomorrow," Remus quickly said, "Don't come tomorrow."

"Why not?" James cried.

"I can't tell you," Remus admitted, "Just…don't!"

"Alright, alright," James hastily said, "We'll come the day after tomorrow then."

And they did.

Sirius and Peter each carried a pile of sweets.

They ascended the stairs and the sweets immediately fell to the floor.

"Bloody hell!" James cried, "Remus, what happened!?"

Remus had several new cuts and bruises.

The boy swallowed before stammering, "I…I fell."

"On what?" Sirius skeptically asked, "Your mattress?"

Remus flushed before saying, "Err…I fell down the stairs."

"Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Peter asked.

"No, no," Remus quickly said, "I can't leave!"

James sighed and Remus added, "Besides, Dumbledore already took care of me."

"Sure, he did," Sirius muttered, "And then he left you."

Remus looked stung.

"Sirius," James whispered.

"Remus, listen," Sirius cried, "We've respected your privacy long enough…but something about this isn't right! Why are you in this tower? Why can't you leave?"

"Please, don't ask!" Remus whispered, "Please…"

"Alright," Sirius sighed, "Have it your way."

But as James, Sirius, and Peter left that afternoon, even James had to admit that something wasn't right. Something was very wrong indeed.

oOo

"Go on," Sirius whispered, "Knock!"

"You knock," James shot back.

"You!"

"You!"

Peter swallowed and whispered, "We'll do it together."

The three raised shaky fists and pounded on the door of Professor McGonagall's office.

It swung open and the Deputy Headmistress peered down at them.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall slowly asked.

"I…I…we…" James stammered.

Where to begin?

He tried again, "We just…we wanted to know…"

"What is it?"

James took a deep breath and quietly said, "What's so special about the tower on the edge of the forest?"

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it clearly was not that.

"Why do you ask?"

"We're curious," Sirius replied.

It wasn't a total lie.

"The tower is of no concern to you," Professor McGonagall crisply said, "It is off-limits."

"Then," James argued, "Why is Remus allowed in?"

Professor McGonagall blinked and asked, "Who's Remus?"

"Our friend," Sirius replied.

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows arched.

It was a moment before she said, "You three seem too old to have imaginary friends."

"He's not imaginary," James snorted, "He's as real as you and me."

"We met him last week," Peter explained, "He's really nice."

"Where did you meet him?" Professor McGonagall suspiciously asked.

"At the tower," James admitted.

As expected, she looked livid.

James hesitated before saying, "It's a long story."

"Go on."

The three begrudgingly began to explain.

"We were curious…"

"…so we snuck out after curfew…"

"…and we had just gotten to the tower when…"

"…the door opened and…"

"…a boy came out…"

"…only he was really scared…"

"…and so he ran back inside…"

"…and we ran after him…"

"Wait!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, "You went into the tower!"

"Yeah," James dismissively said.

"That…I…" Professor McGonagall barked, "Five points from Gryffindor! And you will all serve a detention tonight!"

The three groaned.

"Honestly," James cried, "What's the big deal? There was nothing in there but a moldy mattress and a bookshelf."

"And Remus," Peter added.

"And Remus," James agreed.

Professor McGonagall was stunned.

At long last, she softly said, "You didn't see anything unusual?"

The three shook their heads.

"No monsters?"

"Nope," James replied, "Just Remus."

"But Albus said…" Professor McGonagall whispered.

She trailed off.

"We think that Remus lives there," Sirius explained, "But he won't tell us why."

"Show me," Professor McGonagall demanded.

And so, the group of four made their way to the tower.

James opened the door and called, "Remus, don't be mad…"

"Why would I be mad?" Remus called back.

They ascended the stairs and Remus gasped.

He wasn't the only one.

"Good heavens!" Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Told you that he was real," James haughtily said.

Remus flattened himself against the wall.

"It's okay," James gently said, "Professor McGonagall's a bit strict sometimes but she's not mean. She'll help you."

"Whatever are you doing here, child?" Professor McGonagall asked, "And what happened to you? How did you get injured?"

Remus ignored her.

Instead, he turned to James and whispered, "Wh…why would you do this? Why would you bring her? Why…?"

"Because we're your friends," James replied, "And we want to help you."

"I d…don't need help!" Remus cried.

He buried his face in his hands and mumbled, "Dumbledore's going to be mad—"

"Wait," Professor McGonagall interjected, "Professor Dumbledore knows that you're here?"

Remus merely groaned.

"Remus said that he was his caretaker," Sirius gravely said.

Remus groaned once more.

"Let's talk to him," James suggested, "Let's ask him what's going on."

"An excellent idea, Potter," Professor McGonagall crisply said, "Come along, Remus."

Remus shook his head, his hands still covering his face.

James stepped forward and slowly brought them down, just as he had on the day that they had met. And once again, hazel eyes found amber.

"Trust us," James gently said, "We're your friends."

"We're not going to let you get hurt," Sirius added.

"We just want to help you," Peter explained.

And so, Remus begrudgingly agreed.

James put an arm around his shoulders and the odd group made their way up to the castle.

About halfway across the grounds, Professor McGonagall flicked her wand.

The boys watched, amazed, as three silver cats leapt out of the end.

"Go to Horace Slughorn, Filius Flitwick, and Ponoma Sprout," Professor McGonagall ordered, "Take them to Professor Dumbledore's office."

The cats flew away and the group marched on once more.

They entered the Entrance Courtyard and walked over to an old gargoyle.

"Cauldron Cake!" Professor McGonagall boomed.

The gargoyle leapt side and Professor McGonagall led them up a spiral staircase and into a circular office. She didn't even bother knocking.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

He glanced up at the intrusion and calmly said, "Minerva, to what do I owe the…?"

His voice trailed off as he spotted Remus.

He leapt to his feet, his kind demeanor hardening.

Sirius and Peter each took half a step so that they were blocking Remus.

James kept his arms around Remus' shoulders, noting that his friend had tensed.

"Minerva, what's going on!?"

Professors Slughorn, Flitwick, and Sprout had appeared, the latter having spoken.

"What _is _going on, Minerva?" Dumbledore testily asked.

"I should be asking you the same question," Professor McGonagall retorted, "Why was this boy locked way in the tower?"

The other professors gasped.

"And why was he injured?" Professor McGonagall added.

"Minerva, it is for the best," Dumbledore calmly said, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me!"

The boys grinned at Professor McGonagall's nerve.

"Minerva, be reasonable."

"Reasonable!?" Professor McGonagall shrieked, "I'm merely asking why you thought it necessary to lock a boy in a tower."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "I'm sorry but I cannot tell you that…"

Professor McGonagall's wand was out in a flash as Dumbledore raised his own.

The spells exploded from the ends.

James, Sirius, and Peter dove behind Dumbledore's desk, the former pulling Remus with him. They crouched down and watched as the colored lights zoomed over their heads.

From the sounds of it, the other professors were aiding Professor McGonagall.

"I wish that we could help," James grumbled.

"We _can_ help!" Sirius whispered, "Remember that spell that we learned the other day?"

"Expelliarmus?" Peter murmured.

"Yeah," Sirius excitedly said, "Let's do it!"

Peter nodded.

"Together," James agreed, "One three…one…two…three!"

The three boys leapt up, waved their wands, and roared, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Dumbledore's wand flew from his hand, giving the four professors the opportunity to knock him onto his back. He started to get up but another spell from Professor McGonagall caused him to collapse. Remus, who was peering around the corner of the desk, was caught between wincing and silently cheering.

"Well done, boys!" Professor McGonagall praised, "Well done!"

James puffed out his chest and helped Remus to his feet.

"Horace," Professor McGonagall barked, "Fetch your Veritaserum."

Professor Slughorn slashed his wand through the air.

There was a moment's pause before the door opened and a small vial zoomed in

Sirius leapt up and caught it, handing it to Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, Mister Black," Professor McGonagall crisply said, "Now then, I want you four to report down to the Hospital Wing at once."

"Wha—no!" James cried, "We don't want to leave!"

"That thing is a truth potion, right?" Sirius asked, "We want to hear why Dumbledore would do something like this."

"Remus deserves that much," Peter pointed out.

Professor McGonagall hesitated before saying, "Oh, very well!"

She turned to Professor Sprout and added, "Fetch Poppy all the same, Pomona. I have a feeling that we're going to need her."

Professor Sprout nodded and raced away.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and poured a bit of the potion down Dumbledore's throat. The Headmaster gagged and choked but reluctantly swallowed.

Professor Flitwick waved his wand and Dumbledore's eyes flew open.

Professor McGonagall asked him a series of questions to ensure that the potion was working before finally asking, "How did you meet Remus?"

"Several years ago," Dumbledore monotonically replied, "I volunteered to be a part of the Werewolf Registration Committee in the Ministry for Magic."

James' eyes widened.

On the other side of Remus, Sirius whispered, "The…the what?"

Dumbledore continued, "When I saw that a young child had been bitten, I illegally obtained the family's address and tracked them down. I used the Imperius curse on the Lupin and they handed Remus over without hesitation."

Remus made a small noise.

James reached over and squeezed his arm.

"The next stage of my plan was easy," Dumbledore went on, "I kept Remus isolated from the rest of the world and convinced him that the world was a cruel place and that everyone either hated or would hate him."

"Why?" Professor McGonagall asked, "Why would you do this?"

"Voldemort is gaining power," Dumbledore explained, "He has already begun to recruit humans to form an army. I knew that he would eventually turn to half-humans and animals. I wanted to ensure that I had a werewolf on my side."

There was no denying it now.

James, Sirius, and Peter turned to face Remus.

James' hand dropped as Remus backed away from them.

"I…I'm sorry," Remus croaked.

It was a moment before they could reply.

"Huh," James finally said, "I suppose that explains the scars…and the eyes…"

"And why we couldn't come during the full moon," Sirius added, "I noticed…"

"It explains virtually everything," Peter agreed.

Remus staggered backwards, his face red and pinched.

"Remus?" James whispered, "Are you okay?"

He wasn't.

Within seconds, he was ashamedly crying.

"Hey, hey!" James cried, "It's alright!"

He put his hands on Remus' shoulders and whispered, "We don't care, mate."

"Wh…what?" Remus croaked.

"We don't care," James repeated.

Sirius and Peter earnestly nodded.

"But I…I'm a monster!"

James hesitated before saying, "Only once a month…"

"Yeah," Sirius chipped in, "The rest of the time, you're just like us."

"And we're okay with those odds," Peter cheerfully said.

Remus gave a watery chuckle.

James pulled him into a tight hug and, after getting over the shock, Remus returned it.

After a moment, Sirius wrapped his arms around the two of them and Peter awkwardly joined the group hug as well.

When the four pulled back, all of their eyes were red and puffy.

Even Professor McGonagall had to dab her own eyes before handing her handkerchief to a blubbering Professor Flitwick.

The door burst open and Professor Sprout raced in with Madam Pomfrey.

The latter glanced around and cried, "What's going on in here?"

Professor McGonagall hesitated before saying, "It's a long story."

James wiped his eyes and chuckled.

"Alright," Professor McGonagall continued, "We have a lot to do. Poppy, would you take these boys to the Hospital Wing? They've been through quite a bit; especially Remus. Give them something to eat and drink as well as a few potions to calm their nerves. I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need to contact the Auror Department…"

"Ask for my dad," James immediately said.

"I will," Professor McGonagall replied, "Go on, now."

The boys held onto one another as they staggered after Madam Pomfrey.

"It's alright," James assuredly said, "My Dad's a brilliant Auror. He'll take care of this."

And true to James' word, that's exactly what Mr. Potter and his division did.

As the boys sat in the Hospital Wing and munched away on a pile of sandwiches, Dumbledore was escorted from the school. As discreet as the Auror Department tried to be about it, word still got out. Within hours, every student knew that they no longer had a Headmaster and that it had something to do with a boy in the Hospital Wing. They crowded in the doorway to try and get a glimpse. Madam Pomfrey would just get through curtly turning away one group when another one would show up. At one point, Sirius withdrew a Dungbomb from his pocket and threw it at the crowd. This caused them all to scamper.

Remus was brought a new set of plain black robes, which were a happy change from the smock that he normally wore. Still, he put the red cloak back on. He wasn't about to give it up.

A clock nearby struck midnight.

"Get some rest," Madam Pomfrey instructed.

The boys sighed but each chose a bed and plopped their heads onto the pillows.

Within seconds, all four of them were snoring.

oOo

"And then I woke up," James finished, "And then you were there. And then you asked me to tell you what had happened. And then…"

"Alright, alright," Mr. Potter chuckled, "Thank you, James."

Sirius, Peter, and Remus were each telling an Auror the same story.

Mr. Potter now straightened up and cheerfully said, "Well, it looks like all four of your stories check out. That's good – I wouldn't want to arrest my own son."

James laughed.

"What now?" Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"We have Dumbledore in custody," Mr. Potter explained, "Between the testimony of you, the other staff members, and the boys, he won't be getting out anytime soon."

James let out a small cheer and the others laughed.

James' face then fell and he asked, "Dad…what's going to happen to Remus?"

"Don't worry," Mr. Potter gently said, "We're on it."

He and the other Aurors left with the promise that they would be back.

"They're on it?" Sirius curiously asked, "What does that mean?"

"I dunno," Peter admitted, "Hopefully you won't have to go back to that tower."

Remus shuddered.

"Of course he won't," Professor McGonagall cried, "Remus, you won't ever have to go back to that tower again."

Remus sighed with relief and James clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"James' father is making other arrangements," Professor McGonagall added.

She was giving the boys a small smile.

She then left them to eat their breakfast – she had brought up an assortment of pastries from the Great Hall. James, Sirius, and Peter ate. Remus wasn't hungry.

He squirmed around and mumbled, "I wonder what the other arrangements are."

"Maybe you can come stay with us," James brightly said, "My parents would love to have you!"

"We would, indeed."

They beamed as Mr. Potter reentered the room with several Aurors and Professor McGonagall in tow.

"However," Mr. Potter continued, "I don't believe that that's necessary."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

Mr. Potter smiled and stepped to the side.

"Remus!?"

Remus' eyes widened as Lyall and Hope entered. Their faces were just as red and blotchy as his had been last night.

"MUM! DAD!"

He practically flew towards them and the family tightly hugged one another, dissolving into tears. James felt tears well up in his own eyes.

He sniffed and whispered, "Professor, can I borrow your handkerchief?"

Professor McGonagall handed it over, her own face shining with multiple emotions.

James, Sirius, and Peter threw their arms around each other's shoulders as they watched the family reconnect.

"Oh, man!" James suddenly whispered.

"What is it?" Professor McGonagall asked.

James glanced up at her and sheepishly said, "We skipped our detention last night."

"Don't worry, Mister Potter—"

James sighed with relief.

Professor McGonagall smirked and finished, "—you can always make it up tonight."

oOo

The next few months passed in a confusing but wonderful blur.

Remus and his family were giving a settlement from the Ministry. The Lupins used it to buy a brand new house, complete with a cellar where Remus could safely transform. Remus remained there for the rest of the term, though he didn't go a day without talking to the other boys. He even visited Hogwarts a few times. The four would spend hours upon hours exploring.

Mr. Potter also helped the Lupins get the best insurance plan available – they would never have to worry about Remus' medical costs again.

Dumbledore was sentenced to fifty-years in Azkaban for kidnapping and multiple accounts of child-endangerment upon other crimes. Professor McGonagall was declared Headmistress in a formal event that all four boys attended. They all agreed that she was perfect for the position, even if she was a bit strict at times. At least she truly cared about her students.

And more good news – Mr. Potter and the rest of the Aurors were going to great lengths to take down the so-called Death Eaters. Mr. Potter was even able to obtain information from Dumbledore – information that the elderly wizard was less than happy to give out – about something called horcruxes, which Voldemort was using to become immortal. A group of fully-trained Aurors were sent out to search and destroy these items. James knew that it was only a matter of time before they took down Voldemort himself and ended this war before it began.

Of course, the media had a field day with the transpired events.

Remus was horrified when a female reporter ended up writing an article about his lycanthropy. His parents, the Potters, Sirius, Peter, and Professor McGonagall all assured him that it would be alright. And though he was hesitant, there didn't seem to be any angry mobs at his front door.

The group gathered at the Potters on Christmas for a lovely dinner. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter engaged in a food fight, which ultimately ended when Professor McGonagall drenched them all with salad dressing. They swore revenge only to be dismayed when she reminded them that she could put them in detention for six and a half years.

And finally, it was time to return to Hogwarts!

And Remus came with them!

He would still have to see a psychiatrist once a week but his Healers and parents both agreed that he ought to start having a normal life.

Or as normal as normal was.

He took a deep breath as he nervously sat next to James, Sirius, and Peter.

Everyone was staring at him.

"They all know," Remus whispered.

"It'll be okay," James assuredly said.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall stood up and tapped her goblet.

The hall immediately hushed.

"Before we begin this feast," Professor McGonagall boomed, "We need to do a nontraditional Sorting."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor Flitwick quickly walked in, using his wand to levitate the stool and Sorting Hat.

Once he had placed them at the front of the hall, Professor McGonagall crisply said, "Mister Lupin, would you come up here, please?"

Remus shakily stood up and his friends followed suit.

"We're here," James whispered.

"We'll go together," Sirius declared.

Remus appreciatively nodded and the four walked up to the stool.

Remus anxiously sat down and Professor Flitwick placed the hat on his head. It fell all the way to Remus' nose. A few people chuckled.

There was a moment's pause…

Then…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James, Sirius, and Peter whooped and cheered!

The hat was whisked away and Remus grinned from ear to ear.

Professor McGonagall was the one to lead the round of applause. James, Sirius, and Peter immediately joined in, beaming at Remus. One by one, every student rose from their chairs and continued applauding.

Remus was stunned.

The students weren't admonishing him at all.

Not even the Slytherins!

Nobody was leering or making hurtful comments or trying to attack him.

Quite the contrary!

They were giving him a standing ovation!

Remus charged forward and threw his arms around his friends.

They laughed and joyously returned the hug.

It was quite a while before they all pulled back, beaming at one another.

Remus knew that he would eventually face people who were biased.

After all, the world had a bit of cruelty to it.

But it was just a bit.

And Remus knew that he would no longer have to face it alone.

Author's Note: And they all lived happily ever after!


End file.
